


☠ What if Skull was... Jack Skellington

by Fienf



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fienf/pseuds/Fienf
Summary: I had a whole lot written for this but then decided...naw its midnight, so revised it and posted. Hope it's not too bad with the way it flicks around





	☠ What if Skull was... Jack Skellington

He can still hear people calling a name that wasn’t wasn’t his in voices that he doesn't know. The chanting, praises, parades, all of it murmuring through his mind as he reached the graveyard’s gate. 

For some reason, Skull was always attracted by graveyards and everything associated with Halloween. He never understood why ,but he did, much to Reborn’s disdain.

Said person was following him , like always, to see what was up. It was the same every year. Show up, look around, then walk dejectedly back home.  
It was the same graveyard every year, a little thing close to a big city and a military base in America. 

Skull himself didn’t understand why he did it, but he did. Every year, a long trek across the sea just to spend a couple hours in an empty graveyard? It was entirely devoid of life too...maybe that was why Reborn kept on following him. Maybe he was worried. 

Nonsensical. All of it. This place was messing up his head 

Skull sighed. Whatever he was looking for, it wasn’t here so why did this place keep drawing him back?. Maybe he should just stop coming back?

No, that wasn't in his nature. Just as every year he attacked Mafia Island, every year he would visit the American graveyard.

A dog barked in the distance as he left the graveyard and just for a second he thought ‘Zero-’ before shaking off the odd ,intrusive thought.

~

October thirty-first, the best day of the year.

October thirty-first, the worst day of the year.

October thirty-first, the weirdest-and to some people- the scariest day of the year...

...and that thought made his bones tremble in excitement as the whispers went away with the crack of dawn. Yeah, the others would definitely send him to the loony bin for that little tid bit, if not for the fun of it.

**Author's Note:**

> ☠ _Repeat_Sugar_Addict | The Nightmare Before Christmas_  
> 
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⌢⌢        
>  |/       
>  θ◉ -=_  
>  /|        
>  ⌣⌣       
>  DREAM CHASERS  
>  "Flying higher to touch the sky"


End file.
